Happily For Never After (Yandere Itachi)
by Zuliet
Summary: "I've loved you since I met you, . To see Sasuke with his hands on you sickened me; he didn't deserve you, he never did. And now you'll stay here, with me." "Yo-You're ins-insane! Sas-Sasuke will co-come!" "I don't think so!" laughed Itachi, "little brother will never find you, and you'll never be able to leave. I'll be your happily ever after." (Yandere!Itachi X Reader)


Happily For Never After (Yandere!Itachi X Reader – Modern)

{_} wrapped her cold hand tightly around Sasuke's and huddled closer to him as they walked to the cafe. Snow heavily fell in large flakes from a grey sky, quickly accumulating on everything unprotected.

"Wh–Why did w–we have t–to volunteer to – today, S – S – Sasuke?" {_} stuttered past her chattering teeth. She shook as a cold wind pushed past them, biting through the coat and sweater she had on.

"I didn't think it was going to be this –" Sasuke paused as another wind blew and took his breath away. "Cold. Or snowing. But at least it's over and we can go home."

"A – After we get s – something w – warm, of co – course," {_} added; Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Of course." Sasuke tugged {_} across the cross walk and into the corner cafe. As soon as they opened the door the bell above it rang, and the welcoming scent of hot coffee and fresh cake greeted them, as well as a wave of warmth. {_} and Sasuke walked up to the counter and she noticed only two people working, not that a lot was needed on a day like that since there weren't a lot of people out and about. One worker was a roller skating waitress in black slacks and a white polo, the other was Itachi. He smiled as he noticed the two, then casually leaned on the counter.

"Hey, {_}! Hey little brother!" Itachi happily greeted.

"H – Hey," {_} stuttered, unlatching her numb fingers from Sasuke's and fumbling with her pocket to get to her money.

"Hey, Itachi," Sasuke greeted then looked at {_}. "You don't need to pay, hun, I've got you." {_}'s eyes widened and her bottom lip poked out.

"B – But –" {_} felt bad, Sasuke _always _paid. Even when she said she had the bill, he would pay. Sasuke chuckled and leaned to her level,

"You're cute – but you're still not paying. Just worrying about getting that hot body of yours warm." {_} blushed, Sasuke smirked and kissed her then turned back to towards the counter. "So what would you like?" {_} ordered then went over to stand by the electric fireplace that heated the cafe. She held her hands near it, just wanting to feel her fingers again. After a few moments Sasuke joined {_} and wrapped his arms around her waist while nuzzling his chilly face in the crook of her neck. {_} shivered as his icy nose touched her warm skin. Sasuke chuckled, sending additional chills down her spine. {_} sighed and snuggled back into his chest; she couldn't wait to get home so the two could cuddle. A few minutes later their beverages were done and the two of them went to get Sasuke's car, which he had parked on the side of the building.

However, unbeknownst to the lovers, the events witnessed by the older Uchiha concerning {_} and his brother drove him insane. He tried not to break the small porcelain espresso he was cleaning as he thought of {_} and Sasuke together. Ever since Sasuke brought her home to meet the family, Itachi has been plagued by more than friendly thoughts of {_}. At first, he tried to deny it but the more he tried the deeper he sank into the abyss. Eventually, his existence only thrived from one of her visits to the next. Then {_} and Sasuke got their own house and Itachi's world shattered. The times he saw her grew less and less frequent and her face began to plague him more and more. Soon enough Itachi began to yearn for {_}. He yearned for her scent, which tainted every seat she sat in and the sheets she slept in; although her scent was usually mingled with Sasuke's – whether she was sleeping in the guest room or not. He yearned for her voice, which always happily greeted him and joked sarcastically with him and his family. Itachi yearned for her touch, which surprised him every time the two of them would accidentally brush and he missed how {_} felt in his arms when she hugged him. It seemed as though she was meant to be there; every contour of her body fit with his, while his arms fit perfectly around her and his hands fit exactly into the curves of her waist. {_} was the missing parts to his puzzle, while she was a puzzle herrself. She was one he couldn't solve – but he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. Itachi wanted to know {_} inside and out. And he would. And she _would_ be his. And he _would_ know her. One way or another, he would. He promised himself that.

Once {_} and Sasuke got home, they both quickly changed into sweat clothes. Then Sasuke started a fire in the hearth while {_} gathered two large comforters. After, she and Sasuke bundled themselves up and cuddled closely together. He sat sideways, his legs sprawled across the cushions and his back against the high couch arm with a comforter under him. {_} sat between his legs, her back pressed against his front with a blanket draped on top of the two. Sasuke wrapped his arms around {_} as she reclined her head against his chest. {_} smiled at the bliss of it all. She wanted the rest of her life to be like this. It wasn't long before cosy warmth snuggled around the pair of lovers, and they both drifted to sleep.

When {_} woke up, she felt something wasn't right. Sitting up, {_} looked around: the fireplace now burned dull embers, and everything was quiet and still. She looked at the clock – it was about 11:54. {_} carefully pulled out of Sasuke's embrace, so as not to wake him, then stood and stretched. She poked the fire, trying to get some more warmth to come from it then tossed in another log. When {_} stood up, someone grabbed her from behind. At first she thought it was Sasuke, but by the size of the person {_} discovered otherwise. She was about to yell when the person spoke.

"I love you, precious," said a cold, cruel voice in her ear. She knew it, it told her it loved her whenever it saw her, whether she realized it or not. A cloth went over her mouth, a horrid odour coming from it. {_} squealed, trying to push away from him and wake Sasuke up. "Rest now, and everything will be alright when you wake up." A few on-the-verge-of-hyperventilation breaths later things began to tunnel into black.

Light painfully penetrated {_}'s eye lids. Why was it so bright? Hell, when did she fall asleep? {_} couldn't answer either of these questions. Slowly opening her eyes, she found that she was in a bedroom. It was painted baby blue and had two large windows covered by billowing white sheers. A cool breeze blew across her, a sweet aroma being carried on it. Slowly {_} sat up, the world tilting some before straightening out. With all her movements slow and unfocused, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and planted them on the cold floor. Forcing herself up she teetered, almost completely falling over before catching herself on the nightstand. {_} stood straight and world teetered, she wobbled this way and that, staggering to the door. She tried to reach for the handle, but which one was real? There were eight of them! Finally, she found the real one and yanked open the door. {_} forced herself into the hallway. She tried walking in the middle, but kept veering to one side or another and so she decided it best to just lean on the wall on one side. {_} padded down the wooden floored hallway, there were various doors but she wanted stairs or a living space to appear. {_} was going to fuck them up when she found who did this to her! Finally, a stair way appeared and {_} carefully followed it down. On the bottom floor was an open sitting room, with a front wall made completely of windows. Out in the distance there looked to be mountains. Where the hell was she? {_} went to the left where a few white couches sat, along with another door way.

{_} tripped over many things on her way to the doorway. Along with flipping over the couch and having to crawl to the door so she could pull herself up. {_} glanced around, it looked to be a kitchen with a black haired person at the sink. {_} staggered to the island that sat in the middle. She wanted to say something to the person, but her lips wouldn't work. When the person turned, they saw her and smiled. Or – at least she thought they did. There was six of them dancing around in a circle.

"{_}," the person said, {_} knew the face the voice went to. If only they'd stop dancing to prove her suspicions. After a moment they did, and she was right.

"I – I – I –" {_} slurred, trying making her lips work for her. Finally, they found their syllables. "Itachi." {_} looked at him, her drugged mind wanting to give him a menacing glare but she could hardly feel your face.

"What's the matter, princess, you look troubled," he mused walking around her side of the counter. {_} stepped backwards and the world tilted again; Itachi caught and steadied her.

"Le – Let me g – go," {_} said, her tongue tripping. {_} tried pushing away from him, but she had no strength. "Whe – Where a-am I? Whe – Where's Sa – Sas – Sasuke?" Itachi's face went flat,

"Little brother should just be finding out that you're missing – and that he's never going to get you back."

"Wha – What?" {_}'s brain didn't want to understand anything he just said.

"I've loved you since I met you, {_}. To see Sasuke with his hands on you sickened me; he didn't deserve you, he never did. And now you'll stay here, with me." {_} stared up at Itachi,

"Yo-You're ins-insane! Sas-Sasuke will co-come!"

"I don't think so!" laughed Itachi, "little brother will never find you, and you'll never be able to leave. I'll be your happily ever after."

_**Author Note: Before anyone spazzes on me about copyright: I have previously posted this on Quotev - it's under the**_** s****ame**_** username.**_

_**I'm make sure to post a note on Quotev later as well -_- *sigh***_


End file.
